Bruised Love
by Puck'sGirl20
Summary: After a tragic accident in Max's life, she starts to ignore everyone she knows except Nudge. What most people don't know is that Max has a secret she can't tell. Will anyone find her secret out and help her. FAX! Summary sucks story is better. ON HIATUS
1. Meeting Max

Bruised Love

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns all of the fabulous Maximum characters, not me. **

_**Song in this chapter is part of All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood.**_

Max's POV-

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
she's the center of his whole world  
and his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl…_

I rolled over; groaning as I hit the bruise, Sam A.K.A. my horrible father, had given me in between my shoulder blade running all the way to my middle back. I reached for my black Razr and flipped it open.

"Hi Nudge." I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear my pain. Apparently, she did.

"Oh God Max, what did he do?" Nudge's panicked voice filled the receiver. Nudge was the only person who knew about what went on in my house, she was my best friend. I was just about to tell her when the devil himself walked in looking pissed.

"Crap!" I thought. "I have to say something, but I can't tell her what I was going to… THINK!"

"Thanks for the wake-up call. Bye." I muttered quickly then shut my phone. Sam walked up to me as I started getting out of bed. AGONY my mind shouted as my body ached all over.

"And who was that, Maximum?" he asked almost calmly, but I could tell he was far from it.

"Nudge." I replied.

"What did she want?"

"She was making sure I was o---up." I tried to hide my slip, although I'm 100% sure that Sam heard it, because faster than I could comprehend I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek.

He'd slapped me. I was appalled; he usually never hit me on the face because he didn't want people to know. He had only done it twice before. The first time Nudge noticed, but she didn't say anything although she did start watching me closer. Then the second time Nudge made me tell her the truth. And that's how she found out about what my dad does to me.

Now you may be asking how he gets away with this without, say, my mom or older brother knowing. Well, my mom died about three and a half years ago in a car accident after dropping me off at band practice. I think my dad thinks it's my fault and I agree with him. If I hadn't been in a band then I wouldn't have gone to practice and my mom would still be alive. Since the accident I don't play my music very much except in private or music class (only because I have to in order to pass.) I quit the band which consisted of Gazzy, Iggy, Nick and me. Iggy played bass, Nick played electric guitar, Gazzy played drums and I mostly sang, but I also play acoustic guitar and keyboard/piano and I also write my own songs. Now I only play when I'm alone, but I do write songs a lot. I also used to dance, do gymnastics and play soccer and volleyball but I quit when I quit everything else I loved.

Gazzy, my older brother, doesn't notice because he's never really around. We used to be two peas in a pod until mom died. Now he usually does one of two things besides going to school. One he hangs with Iggy and does god knows what or two locks himself in his room and either plays the drums or listens to his music loudly. Gazzy is about a year and a half older than me, but we're both juniors in High School. Since I was never really allowed to go out of the house, I spent all of my time studying and reading ahead in almost every class. This helped me skip two grades, so really I'm almost fifteen and supposed to be in 9th grade.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by rough hands shaking my shoulders. The next thing I was aware of was being pushed roughly onto the floor and sliding into the corner of my dresser. My head slammed against it and I could feel the blood starting to flow. Sam came up to me, slapping me once again before whispering in my ear,

"Don't lie to me!" and with that he left my room. I lay on the floor for another five minutes before looking at the clock. It was already 6:30 which means Sam probably just left for work. I tried hard to get up, but I had lost too much blood, couldn't feel my body and my vision started blurring quickly. I could see the black creeping in my blurry vision and the last thing I saw before I let it take over were four figures standing in my doorway.


	2. Important Author's Note

Hey readers, sorry I haven't updated lately. I know some of you might be getting anxious, but school has been kind of hectic and so has home. I will be updating the day after school is let out which would be June 4th. I have the next 4 or so chapters written already I just have to type them. So be prepared for a lot that will be going on in the next chapters and I hope they make up for me not updating.

Lots of love, Josalynn/ Josi


	3. Finding Max

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns all of the fabulous Maximum characters, not me. ****  
**_**Song in chapter2- Black Eyes Blue Tears by Shania Twain**_

**I'm sorry for saying that I would update on June 4****th****, but unfortunately on the first day of summer vacation I got sick. My mom took me to the doctor and they gave me medicine for a sinus infection, but my mom thinks that I really have a case of laryngitis. I'm still sick, but I don't want to make you wait any longer, so here are the next 3 chapters of BRUISED LOVE!**

**~Josi~**

_**Gazzy POV (About 10 minutes before Sam leaves): **_

_Black eyes, I don't need 'em  
Blue tears, gimme freedom  
Positively never goin' back  
I won't live where things are so out of whack  
No more rollin' with the punches  
No more usin' or abusin'  
I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees  
Begging please-no more  
Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
Definitely found my self-esteem  
Finally-I'm forever free to dream  
No more cryin' in the corner  
No excuses-no more bruises  
I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees  
Begging please-no more  
Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees, begging please...  
Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now_

_It's all behind me, they'll never find me now  
Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream_

I'm listening to a song that my little sister, Max, wrote. She doesn't know I took it because she doesn't know that I know that she wrote it. I snuck into her room one night when she was sleeping, to check on her and saw the song on her desk. I read it and although its kind of sad, its really good so I brought it by the band and we made music for it. The band hasn't been the same since mine and Max's mom died. Not only because she was the entire band's mom basically, but also because Max quit the band after it happened. We used to be really close, but lately we don't even really talk anymore and truth be told I really miss hanging out with her. She was probably the world's coolest little sister and rarely got me annoyed.

Also while I was in her room I noticed a big bruise on her left forearm but I just brushed it off as her being clumsy. Lately though I'm not too sure. I've been seeing more and more bruises almost every day, but she doesn't say anything, so what can I do?

The song started quieting down signaling that it was almost over and I heard a loud thump from across the wall.

'_Great, now I'm hearing things_.' I thought to myself. About a minute later I heard the front door open and slam shut. Sam must have left for work. '_Well, I better go see if Max is awake. Maybe I can even get her to talk to me_.' Just as I stood up I heard the door open and close again and I wondered what _**daddy dearest**_ (heavy on the sarcasm) forgot this time. I opened my door in time to see three people shoot pass my door and one of them run frantically into Max's room, the other two standing in the doorway.

I walked curiously towards the two people in the doorway whose faces were of shock, horror and sadness. Neither of them looked familiar so I just walked past them and froze on the spot.

There, on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding her head was Max. Nudge had kneeled down beside her with Max's head in her lap. As I stepped into the room farther, Nudge looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We have to get her to the hospital, now!" she shouted quietly to me. I knew there was something else going on, but my baby sister needed to be taken to the hospital. I ran to her side but as I started to pick her up Nudge stopped me. What the hell is she doing?

"I need to pick her up, Nudge." I said angrily.

"Hold on a second." She hissed looking up at the two people in the doorway. "Can one of you get us a towel from under the bathroom sink please?" the little blonde girl ran away pretty fast and while we were waiting, Nudge kept crying and I kneeled down and started stroking Max's hair away from her forehead. That's when a thought came to me.

"I can't get her to the hospital." I realized.

"What do you mean? What, do you have something more important to do, like blow something up with Iggy?" Nudge nearly screamed. I'd never seen her so mad and sad at the same time.

"No, that's what I mean." I told her.

"Well?" '_Well_,' I thought. '_Oh, she's waiting for my explanation_.'

"I only have my motorcycle and I sure as hell can't take her to the hospital on that."

"Oh, sorry about freaking then."

"S'okay." I shrugged it off.

"Fang could you drive us to the hospital please?" Nudge asked looking at the boy in the doorway. As he nodded the little girl came back in carrying a black towel. She was a good thinker on her part. Knowing me, I probably would have ended up getting a white towel. She came walking up to us and handed Nudge the towel, who then put it on the back of Max's head and looked up.

"Thanks Angel." So we have Fang and Angel, interesting names. Not that mines much better, but whatever. I carefully picked up Max and noticed how small she really was. It was as if she hadn't eaten for days or weeks even. What the hell have I missed in my best friend and sister's life the past three years?

_**Nudge POV (After Max hangs up):**_

"What did she mean, 'Wake-up call?'" I wondered out loud. 'I could have sworn before she said that she was going to tell me what happened, and then I heard a door slam and she said that. That's when it hit me. Sam (her dad) came in the room and she couldn't answer. CRAP! If he did come in her room and caught her about to say anything, who knows what he'll do to her. I got dressed as quickly as possible not really caring today what I wore. I remembered that I can't drive yet and if I walk there I know I'll be too late, thin I remembered that Fang and Angel were picking me up at 6:30.

Looking at my watch I saw that it was 6:29 and I was completely ready. Grabbing my backpack I shot out of the door almost plowing into Fang.

"Wow Nudge, I love your outfit."Fang said sarcastically. Rolling my eyes I looked down and saw what I had put on. I was wearing white, baggy pajama pants, a brown, cream and blue baby doll tank top that had a brown bust with cream lace on top, the middle was blue with a floral design and the bottom was a plaid design, and brown Chuck Taylor All-stars. It wasn't my normal outfit, but it did still look pretty cute for me not paying attention to what I put on this morning. My hair was down on my shoulders, but I had a pony on my wrist so I can put it up in Fang's car. I started thinking about going inside to change when a single word popped into my mind.

_Max. _I grabbed Fang's hand and started pulling him towards the car.

"What, aren't you going to invite us in?" he said in mock horror.

"No, I need to get to Max's house fast." I gritted out through my teeth still pulling him along.

"Hold on Nudge. I never said I was giving your friends free rides." Still the same cocky , arrogant jerk I remember.

"Either take me or I'll drive myself."

"And how do you plan to do that? You don't have a car." He challenged, smirking.

"Easy." I paused and he raised his eyebrow. "I'll take yours." I finished smiling mischievously.

Fang's eyes widened in alarm and he looked as if he may pass out. Now I know he's going to give in. He never lets anyone but himself drive his car. I knew this and that's why it was the perfect way to get him to drive me. I could almost hear his internal debate with himself.

"Fine, but if you do anything to my car or your friend does, you are so dead!" he growled out.

"Thank you! Now let's go." I grabbed his hand once again and pulled him back towards his car. We both got in and I saw Angel in the backseat so I turned and said hi to the sweetest, most adorable little girl you will ever meet. You can probably guess who my favorite cousin is between her and Mr. Arrogant. Then I remembered that Fang might not know where Max lives.

"Do you know where Max lives?" I asked facing him.

"She's Gazzy's little sister, right?" He answered my question with his own and let me tell you he does that a lot and it's really annoying.

"Yeah, but what does that -?" He cut me off with that annoying smirk while saying.

"Then yeah, I know where she lives.

Ugh, sometimes I really just want to smack that freaking smirk off his face. I turned towards the window and saw that we were turning into Max's driveway. I looked to the door only to see Sam running like a bat out of hell to his car.

'This can't be good.' I thought wryly to myself. I could even hear the panic seeping into my thoughts.

"Fang, stop the car." I demanded in my no nonsense tone. He turns to look at me like I've lost it.

"What?" Fang asked most likely confused. I would be to if I didn't know why Sam was now tearing out of the driveway, most likely with a smug look on his face.

"Stop the damn car!" I screamed. Fang slammed on the brakes and I jumped out of the car, running towards the house. I could hear jogging footsteps behind me, but didn't look back. I need to get in the house now.

Not even bothering to knock I threw the door open and ran upstairs past Gazzy's room and opened Max's door. I swear if Max wasn't bleeding to death, I would probably be screaming right about now. I ran to her side and put her head in my lap, not caring if I got blood on my clothes. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and the blood soaking through my pants and onto my legs, but I didn't care. I heard the shuffle of feet and a couple of gasps and when I looked up I saw three people in the doorway, but my eyes went straight to Gazzy who looked like he was going to throw up.

He came over and sat next to Max's beat up body. After a quick chat we were headed to Fang's car and then to the hospital.

_**Fang's POV (on way to Max's house):**_

"I can't believe Nudge would actual threaten my car like that, just so I'll give Max a freaking ride. I used to have the biggest crush on Max, actually that an understatement. I used to be in love with her when we were younger. When her and Gazzy's mom died I tried to talk to Max, but she started pulling away from everyone. She was my best friend and it hurt when she shut me out.

Since mine and Max's falling out, I guess you could say that I've become sort of a 'player.' I'm captain of the baseball and the track team and I'm currently dating the head cheerleader. She has been my longest relationship yet, we've been dating for three days. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Nudge asking me if I knew where Max lived.

"She's Gazzy's little sister right?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but what does that-?" I cut her off quickly.

"Then yeah, I know where she lives." I could feel the smirk appear on my face and by the look on Nudge's face she probably wanted to slap it off. She turned towards the window with her arms crossed over her chest and was probably going to give me the silent treatment, but we were pulling into Max's driveway.

"Fang stop the car." Nudge demanded. I turned to look at her like she was nuts. I kept driving slowly down the driveway despite her demand.

"What?" I asked her. I was going to ask more when I saw Max's dad tearing out of the driveway and then Nudge shouted,

"Fang, stop the damn car!" Right as I slammed on the brakes Nudge was out of the car running to the house.

"Fang, what's wrong with Nudge?" My little sister asked from the backseat, obviously worried.

"I don't know." I said getting out of the car to follow Nudge and Angel did the same thing. We followed her into the house and I told Angel to shut the door on her way up when Nudge disappeared around the corner. I already knew where she was going, but I didn't know why she was in such a hurry to get to _**her **_room. I ran down the familiar hallway. When I was about to Max's door I was prepared to see the familiar light blue walls from when we were kids, but instead I saw two black walls and two dark purple walls and a dark purple ceiling.

'So, Max is a goth now.' I thought in a disgusted, shocked tone, but even I could hear my own little hint of sadness in my thoughts. What had happened to _**my **_carefree, fun-loving Max, my old best friend?

Once I snapped out of my world I noticed no one had yelled at me to get out like I thought Max would have. I heard quiet sobbing and I felt someone leave my side.

'Wait, who was beside me?' I looked down and saw Angel with tears on her cheeks. 'Why is she crying?' I looked in front of me for answers and saw only Gazzy fall to his knees. I was a little confused as to why he did and then I saw Nudge silently crying, but that's not what freaked me out. There was blood soaking her right pant leg just above her knee. At first I was completely confused as to where the blood was coming from, when I saw a puddle of blood and Max's head.

'Oh god.' I thought in horror. 'It's coming from her head. What happened to her?' I must have zoned out again because the next thing I knew Nudge was looking at me.

"Fang, could you drive us the hospital please?" she pleaded more tears falling. I nodded my head instantaneously. Max may have pulled away from me, but I wasn't about to let her just die. Angel ran into the room carrying a black towel, handed it to Nudge who thanked Angel and put the towel carefully to Max's head. Once the towel was on her head, Gazzy carefully lifted her and at first he looked shocked and really pissed, but that quickly changed to sadness and he looked like he was going to cry.

'I'll ask him what was with the mood change in the car.' I thought to myself. As we were walking down the stairs I caught a glimpse of their dad's room and it wasn't pretty. There was trash all over the floor but what I noticed the most was all of the alcohol bottles and cans, some empty some full. He has probably been really depressed since their mom died. I can't imagine what it must fell like to lose someone you love.

'Yes you can.' I thought to myself again. 'You just don't want to admit it.' I was shaken out of my thoughts by my car horn honking.

Nudge was in the passenger seat leaning towards the steering wheel looking anxious and angry. I looked around; I hadn't even noticed that we had made it outside. Shaking my head I walked around to my side of the car, hopped in and started speeding away.

We were about halfway to the hospital when I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Gazzy with fresh tears on his cheeks. That reminded me.

"Hey Gazzy." I spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"What Fang?" Hmm… I wonder if he remembers me. Right now it doesn't seem like he does.

"What was with the sudden mood change when you picked up Max back at the house?" his face darkened drastically before he replied.

"Wait till we get to the hospital and I tell you." I was about to object when I saw the hospital pulling into view. I decided I wouldn't push him any further and wait till we got to the hospital like he said. I really miss hanging out with Max, Gazzy and even Iggy. Wishing things were the way they used to be, I pulled into the hospital parking lot. Getting out of the car I went over to Gazzy's side and waited for him to step out. Gazzy stepped out carefully since he was still holding Max and he looked at me.

"Here" He said holding out Max to me. I looked at him completely confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"You wanted to know what was wrong, so here it is."

I was still confused but held out my arms anyway and he put Max gently in them. My first reaction was anger and shock and my second was a deep sadness. Even though I hadn't seen her in three years I could still tell she had lost a drastic amount of weight. I don't know why, but I was sure as hell going to find out.


	4. Hospital Conversations and Greetings

_**Dislclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride or any of the characters, James Patterson does, but I do own the plot of Bruised Love.**_

_**Gazzy's POV (At Hospital):**_

We've been sitting in the waiting room for half an hour and the doctor still hasn't come out to talk to us. I just wanted to know how my little sister was doing and nobody will talk to me and I'm starting to get impatient and pissed. Just as I was about to get up and ask to see her the doctor came out. Everybody stood up while he walked over to us.

"Is she okay?" I asked him straight out.

"She has a mild concussion and a fractured ankle." He explained to us.

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes, she's in room 347, but keep in mind that she is sleeping right now." At that he left and we walked down to find Max's room. After walking for about a minute we got to room 347 and walked in. I looked at my baby sister a let out a little gasp. She had a bruise on her left cheek and I could faintly see the stitches on the back of her head. I must have spaced out for a second because the next thing I was aware of was Nudge asking a question about when Max would wake up.

_**Max's POV (In Hospital):**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What the hell is that noise. It almost sounds like my alarm clock but the beeping is slower. I look around for a clue as to where I am, but all I can see is never ending darkness. Wait a second, are my eyes closed? I tried to open them, but they felt so heavy and I felt really weak. Okay, rewind, what is the last thing that I remember? I remember Sam coming into my room and him being quite pissed. Then I remember a lot of blood and pain and four people standing in my doorway with one running towards me. Oh, god, did somebody find out about me and Sam and I still want to know where I am.

I tried again to open my eyes, but they still wouldn't budge. Instead I decided to try and go back to sleep when I heard voices and felt someone grab my hand and hold it.

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" a voice worried. Actually, that sounded a lot like Nudge.

"I don't know. The doctors said it could be anywhere from ten minutes to a couple of hours." That sounded a lot like Gazzy.

"I wonder what happened?" Said a sweet, childish yet unfamiliar voice.

"I think we'd all like to know." This voice sounded familiar and yet so unfamiliar at the same time. "Nudge do you have any idea, you were in quite a hurry to get here?"

'Oh, no, I have to wake up so she can't answer because she isn't very good at lying.' I thought while frantically trying to move something to get their attention. My eyes still wouldn't open, but I felt something like an electrical surge run through my arm and I was able to squeeze the hand holding mine.

"Max?" Gazzy gasped. I guess he was the one holding my hand. "Come on Max, open your eyes please." He pleaded. After a few seconds of trying my eyelids finally fluttered open. Everybody seemed to let out a breath they were apparently holding, but my eyes went straight to Gazzy. I let go of his hand and hurt flashed across his face and just as he was about to say something I jumped into his arms giving him a hug. I'm guessing that whatever he was going to say flew out of his mind as he hugged me back.

"I've missed you so much, Firefly." Gazzy told me using my old nickname.

"I've missed you too, Boomer." I told him using his old nickname. He laughed at it and then continued hugging my tighter for a few more minutes, until I remembered that there were others in the room. I reluctantly let go of Gazzy and turned to see Nudge in tears. Stepping forward I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for not telling him. I really don't want Sam to hurt you guys to for knowing what he does to me." Nudge just sniffled and hugged me a little bit tighter until I felt a little tug on my shirt. I turned around to see the cutest little girl I've ever seen. She had blonde, curly shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes, she was probably close to three and a half feet tall to my 5' 8" and she looked to be about 3 or 4 years old. She was looking up at me with sad eyes and was hugging my leg tightly.

I don't know who she is, but she looked so sad I couldn't help it, my maternal side came out. Kneeling down to her level I saw that some tears had spilled out and down he cheeks. I cupped her face in my hand and with my thumbs brushed the tears from her eyes. Then is spoke quietly so the others in the room would probably have to strain to be able to hear me.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked her.

"Angel." She quietly told me.

"It's nice to meet you Angel, I'm Max."

"Hi."

"Now why were you crying?"

"Because you were hurt and I was worried about you." Another tear started to fall but I caught it with my fingers before it could get very far. It warmed my heart that even though she just met me she's worried about me, but it breaks it that I'm the reason for her tears.

"Well, guess what?" I whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered back to me.

"I'm all better now." And with that said I pulled her into a hug and as she wrapped her tiny hands around my neck I stood up with her in my arms. I could feel her silent tears on my neck so I stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. I remember this is how my mom would get me to fall asleep and when I looked a Gazzy I could tell he was remembering it too. After a few minutes Angel's breathing evened out telling me she was asleep, I grinned until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and a cold shiver run down my spine. Turning around slowly so I didn't wake Angel, my breath caught in my throat.

I would know that dark-haired, dark-eyed guy anywhere. And now I know why that voice sounded so familiar.

"Nick." I breathed.

A/N: Back story on Max and Gazzy's nicknames for each other. Gazzy gave Max her nickname, Firefly, because when they were little before their mom died, the family would always go outside on warm nights to catch fireflies and Max loved them.

Max gave Gazzy his nickname, Boomer, because he likes to blow things up, making them go BOOM!

Please review this chapter, the next one few will be up later today hopefully, or at least the next on, but hopefully I'll be able to get at least two more in today!

~Josi


	5. Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride; unfortunately they still belong to James Patterson. I just own the plot of this fanfic.**_

_Previously on Bruised Love:_

_ "I'm all better now." And with that said I pulled her into a hug and as she wrapped her tiny hands around my neck I stood up with her in my arms. I could feel her silent tears on my neck so I stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. I remember this is how my mom would get me to fall asleep and when I looked a Gazzy I could tell he was remembering it too. After a few minutes Angel's breathing evened out telling me she was asleep, I grinned until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and a cold shiver run down my spine. Turning around slowly so I didn't wake Angel, my breath caught in my throat._

_ I would know that dark-haired, dark-eyed guy anywhere. And now I know why that voice sounded so familiar._

_ "Nick." I breathed._

I said his name so silently I thought no one could have heard me, but I guess I was close enough to Gazzy and Nudge so of course they heard me.

"What?" they both asked confused. I didn't answer right away. I just went to stand beside Gazzy and grabbed hold of his hand with my free one. My breathing was becoming slightly labored, I know it's a little dramatic, but he was my first and only love, not to mention one of my best friends. I was going to tell him how I felt but instead he broke my heart and my trust.

_Flashback:_

_ Gazzy had convinced me to tell Nick how I feel today. The only reason Gazzy even knew was because me and him talk about everything, well almost everything, I still couldn't get up the nerve to tell him about Sam beating me every time he isn't home. At first I was a little worried that I liked his best friend, but he surprised me when he said he was happy about it. He had to be the coolest big brother ever!_

_ It's been three weeks since the accident with my mom which means three weeks of beatings from my father. I figured I would tell Nick today because I could use happiness after a particularly harsh beating from Sam last night for making chicken for supper. Apparently he had wanted roast beef, but how was I supposed to know, he didn't tell me anything. That's exactly what I told him and it only made things worse. I was planning on telling Nick today after school and just hoped that he felt the same way, even though I'm two years younger than him, but we're in the same grade._

_After School:_

_ I was looking for Nick, figuring he would probably be in the band room. I was walking past one of the now empty classrooms and was about to keep walking when something caught my eye. Something that absolutely shattered my heart._

_ There against the wall was Brigid Dwyer being kissed by Nick. I don't even think kissed could even describe what they were doing in there. It was more like they were eating each other's faces off. I couldn't even stand to look, so with my newly broken hear I started to walk home in the pouring rain. I had been walking and crying for probably ten minutes when Gazzy came up to me. He took one look at my face and pulled me into a hug while I sobbed into his shirt and told him what happened. I could tell Gazzy was furious, but he walked me home the rest of the way and put me into bed and then he left for a while. I didn't figure out why he left until the next day at school when I saw Nick with a black, swollen shut eye. I ignored him all day._

_ He cornered me after school and asked why I wouldn't talk to him._

_ "Piss off." I snarled and walked away. Those were the last words I spoke to anyone besides Sam (not by choice) and a little while later Nudge._

_End Flashback:_

I was snapped back to reality when Gazzy asked why I was crying. I felt my cheeks after letting go of his hand and sure enough it was wet. I wiped away the tears on my shirt sleeve then put my hand back into Gazzy's awaiting one and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"That's Nick." I felt another tear fall as I said this, but I didn't wipe it away and leaned back so I could see his face. He looked almost more furious than the first time.

HOLY CRAP!

_**Fang's POV:**_

Shit! Gazzy does not look happy with me.

_**Gazzy's POV:**_

That asshole. I can't believe he came back here after what he did to Max. He's is so going to get it now.

_**Nudge's POV:**_

What is going on? I'm so lot, who is this Nick person?

_**Max's POV:**_

Right now Nick actually loos scared of Gazzy and I can se why. Gazzy looks really mad and even I was a little scared, but then again I get beat by my father every night. I looked over to Nudge who looks really confused, so I quirked my eyebrow up at her. She looked over at me before asking,

"Gazzy, Max who the hell is Nick?"

Now it's my turn to be confused. What does she mean, I remember telling her about Nick a while ago.

"Nudge, do you remember me telling you about that _friend_?" I asked putting an emphasis on the word friend.

She nodded.

"That's him." I finished pointing mine and Gazzy's intertwined hands at Nick. Another flash of confusion passed her face.

"Him?" she asked pointing her own finger at Nick.

I simply nodded.

"That can't be your Nick because his name is Fang and he's my adopted cousin."

"No, that IS Nick."

"Why don't we just ask him?" Gazzy spoke up through gritted teeth. We all turned to Nick (or according to Nudge, Fang) and looked at him expectantly while he looked uncomfortable under our scrutinizing stares.

"Well?" Nudge said impatiently.

"I…Uhm…" he stuttered out before clearing is throat and speaking more clearly. "Well, Fang is my nickname, but my actual name is Nick like Max said." Nudge's jaw actually dropped, Gazzy started clenching his free hand into a fist and I just tightened my grip on Gazzy's hand and whimpered slightly. I thought that no one heard me, but I guess they did because Nudge and Nick looked at me, Nick confused and Nudge looking sad but furious, while Gazzy pulled me into an awkward hug because I was still holding Angel. I could feel my eyes start to sting with tears, but I blinked them back not wanting him to see me cry again. I buried my head in Gazzy's shoulder while he rubbed my back before I heard a CRACK!

Turning around I saw Nick/Fang holding his cheek looking shocked at a fuming Nudge. Did she seriously just slap him?

"Nudge, what the hell?" he almost shouted causing Angel to stir.

"Asshole!" she sneered at him.

"Again, what the hell did I do?" This time he did shout and wake Angel up.

"Now you've done it." I said loudly enough for him to hear causing him to look at me just as Angel pulled away from my neck to look at my face. I noticed she had hints of Nick/Fang's features from when he was younger. I'm guessing probably younger sister. Oh well, she was still adorable.

"Hi sweetie." I greeted her softly.

"Hi Max." she said back sweetly.

"Do you have to go to daycare?"

"Yeah, but I want to stay with you."

"Well schools almost over since it only goes till eleven to, but I want to go to my last class."

"Can I come with you?" I would let her and I know my music teacher, Mrs. Martinez, wouldn't mind.

"Well, I would like it if you did, but you'll probably have to ask your brother."

"Okay." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I set her down. "I'll be right back." And she ran off the Fang/Nick and whispered in his ear because he kneeled down when he saw her running over. When she finished talking she looked and him and he looked conflicted for a second. During this time I'm pretty sure she gave him bambi eyes and as soon as he saw them he nodded. Angel squealed in delight, gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back over to me. I kneeled back down and opened my arms right as she jumped into the. I stood up a sat her on my hip before whispering in her ear.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded to me. I turned to Gazzy, gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him we were leaving and walked out the door. I was just going to walk to school since it was only two blocks away from the hospital. We were about halfway down the first block when I heard someone calling my name. I decided to ignore it until,

"MAX!" I turned around as saw…

A/N: Okay there's the next chapter, please review. Who do you think the person calling Max is? Give me your ideas and see if your right when the next chapter is up.

~Josi


	6. Important Author's Note2: SORRY!

Hey readers,  
so sorry i haven't written in a long time. I do have the next few chapters written i just have to type them.  
I have been having a pretty crappy school year so far.  
I was sick almost all summer, then i was only at school for the first four days and then about two and a half after that because of being sick. I am now going to an alternate education center so i can pass 10th grade and things are going a lot better, except sometimes i still feel like crap.  
Hopefully i will be able to update very soon and write more than one chapter. Also if any of you fans like the show Glee (if you don't you're insane :]) and puckleberry (only the best glee couple of all, i was so mad when they broke up)  
i will be writing some puckleberry one-shots soon also.  
if you haven't noticed i changed my username to Puck'sGirl20 (because thats how much i love PUCK!)  
sorry if it confused you.

~Josalynn (Puck'sGirl20)

P.S. sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, i'll have the next ones up soon i hope, if i don't end up back in the er again 


End file.
